


Swap Glasses With Me

by WhispyBispy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyBispy/pseuds/WhispyBispy
Summary: Logans pov of sweet, mushy moments of Patton and his relationship. He could not love this man more.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Swap Glasses With Me

"Swap glasses with me." 

I looked at him softly. Confused, but not because it was an outrageous request..just an odd one. Especially for patton. Normally hes very touchy with his recent requests. 'Lovey dovey' if you will. But his sweet smile seemed innocent..and i couldn't see anything particularly wrong with the request. So i nodded slightly, and took my glasses off, squinting at Patton.  
He giggled, taking off his own glasses and placing them on my face. He leaned back to get a good glimpse of my face, I assume. He pouts slightly, dissatisfied, "The frames are the same..awe..i thought you'd look different." 

  
I scoffed slightly, "Yes..we do have the same frames, Patton." And I looked up at him, gently placeding my own glasses on his face..I still cant see well, his prescription is a bit lighter than mine. But his smile is bright enough to shine through the blur...   
He practically winces when my glasses reach his eyes, exclaiming "Jeez! You're blind.."

  
I almost didn't respond. His smile was too captivating. But i snapped out of his trance and replied simply with a nod, receiving a giggle in response "Gosh..i want mine back please." He says in a light manner and holds out his hand. I take his glasses off my face and give them back, my eyes were starting to hurt anyways. We swapped back and I could finally see him clearly, quietly admiring him.  
His smile still beamed as he put his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me gently, pushing my glasses up still somehow. 

  
You know, I always complain about the pain of having glasses. The expense just to see is practically unbearable. But after meeting him? Id pay any amount of money to see him clearly. 


End file.
